A Dead Like Me Halloween
by Moonswirl and Pixydust
Summary: It's a Halloween fic, all you need to know :)
1. Chapter I

A Dead Like Me Halloween   
  
by Moonswirl and Pixydust   
  
Disclaimer: Not ours, blah blah...   
  
Rating: PG-13 [language and stuff]   
  
Summary: Take a wild guess   
  
Authors' note: [Moonie] Pixydust and I wrote this story yesterday, but since we didn't get to discuss it until today, we weren't able to post it then. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Please be kind, this is my first DLM fic And a big thankyouthankyouthankyou to PD for writing this with me You rock!!   
  
------  
  
[A group of trick-or-treaters run down a sidewalk laughing, their bags full of Halloween candy. They weave in and out of the crowd of people, singing Halloween songs, and arguing over who got the best candy. George watches them with a wistful smile on her face as she parks her bike in front of Der Waffle Haus.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): Halloween. The time of year known for trick-or-treating, jack o' lanterns, hay rides, and ghosts and ghouls. I liked to think of Halloween as sort of a ransom holiday. You know, one of those "Give me some candy, or suffer the consequences" kind of thing. Halloween always kind of held a special place in my heart. Not only did you get free candy from other people, but it was the one day of the year when I could truly be what I wanted to be. Whether it was a witch, doctor, psycho killer, whatever, my Halloween costume was who I was.   
  
[A group of children run past George, screaming and laughing. One trick-or-treater, dressed as a ghost, slams into George, almost knocking her over. The ghost runs ahead of George and turns around, looking at her.]   
  
GHOST: Watch where you're going, stupid!   
  
[The ghost runs off, running to catch up with his friends.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): I'm leaning towards the psycho killer costume now.   
  
[George casts a malicious glance towards the kids, then walks into Der Waffle Haus. There's decorations and the staff is in costume. Rube, Mason, Roxy, and Daisy are already at their table, some are eating breakfast.]   
  
ROXY: What is with the costumes?   
  
RUBE: This is... pre-Halloween.   
  
DAISY: Like a dress rehearsal?   
  
MASON: No, the street's stores are giving a "Trick or treat" option to kids who can't on the actual night.   
  
DAISY: That's nice.   
  
GEORGE (Off-Screen): What is?   
  
[She arrives, sits in the booth.]   
  
DAISY: Pre-Halloween.   
  
GEORGE: Oh...   
  
[Rube caps his pen and waits to get the others' attention.]   
  
RUBE: Alright folks, it's that time of the year again.   
  
[There's a collective groan from Mason, Roxy, and Daisy. George is confused.]   
  
GEORGE: Time for what?   
  
RUBE: Halloween. It makes the Gravelings...   
  
DAISY: Hyper...   
  
MASON: Over-achieving...   
  
ROXY: Little bastards...   
  
RUBE: I think she gets the point.   
  
GEORGE: So... what does this mean?   
  
[Rube hands-out the post-its. Each of them has about three or four.]   
  
GEORGE: You're kidding me, right?   
  
RUBE: Afraid not.   
  
GEORGE: How the hell am I supposed to work?   
  
RUBE: You got one on the way, one there, one on your lunch, one after. It shoudln't be a problem.   
  
GEORGE: One there?   
  
[She checks the post-its. Sure enough, the second says "P. Mack - Happy Time - ETD: 10:17am."]   
  
GEORGE: Paul the janitor? (checks first post-it) I better go if I don't want to miss that one...   
  
[She grabs a couple of strawberries from Daisy's plate.]   
  
DAISY: Hey!   
  
[George grins and turns to leave. When she does, she spots three kids running in and to the counter.]   
  
KIDS: TRICK OR TREAT!   
  
[George doesn't move, almost in a trance as she watches the kids.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): I hadn't really thought about it until now, but there was something I would miss having with my family... Halloween.   
  
[Flashback to Lass home, years ago. Little George is dressed as a bee as she comes running into the kitchen.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): My family had fun. It was one day where everything was fine and we were happy. I almost liked it better than Christmas.   
  
[Joy and Clancy smile as Little George "buzzes around". Clancy picks her up and she laughs.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): Even years later, and despite our constant fights, Reggie and I had a great time.   
  
[It's now maybe a year or two before George died. She is dressed as a nurse, and Reggie is a sheep-hearder type (think Toy Story), complete with long staff. They walk down a street together.]   
  
REGGIE: Another apple.   
  
GEORGE: Well don't worry about it. When I go over there next week I'll do... something.   
  
[Both smle. A couple of kids Reggie's age run by, stopping in front of them.   
  
BOY 1: Hey Reggie, still need a babysitter, uh?   
  
REGGIE: She's my sister.   
  
[The kids laugh. Reggie is fuming. She grabs her staff with two hands and whacks the boys on the head. They tru to dodge before running off.]   
  
BOY 2: FREAK!   
  
REGGIE: (shouts) You run, Marcowitz!   
  
[The sisters share a look, before walking on laughing.]   
  
GEORGE: (sigh) And I'd been doing so good lately...   
  
[Back at Der Waffle Haus, George is still standing there with a faraway look on her face. The kids have left but she's still there. Mason notices her there and taps Rube on the shoulder, nods his head toward George. The four look up at her before turning back to each other. The experience of many years in their field shows on their faces. Rube stands, Mason as well. He grabs George's first post-it without her noticing and leaves as Rube sits her back in the booth.]   
  
RUBE: You alright peanut?   
  
[She wipes at a few errant tears, head down.]   
  
GEORGE: No.   
  
DAISY: It's normal, you know?   
  
GEORGE: It sucks.   
  
RUBE: Want to tell us about it? You don't have to but you can.   
  
GEORGE: (nods) Yeah. (plays with strawberry) Halloween with my family, it was... the best. I didn't think I would miss it that much.   
  
ROXY: We all have moments like these. You'll be alright.   
  
GEORGE: I guess. (stands) I should get to work. I'll see you later.   
  
[She leaves. Daisy looks after her, a pensive look on her face. That look is suddenly replaced by a look not needing a light bulb to be identified as an idea. She spins toward Rube and Roxy.]   
  
DAISY: I need to call in a favor. 


	2. Chapter II

[George is sitting at her desk at Happy Time, moodily playing with a stress ball. She hears a voice coming towards her. Delores is running from cubicle to cubicle, talking to each employee.]  
  
GEORGE (VO): Just when you thought it was safe to sit at a cubicle.   
  
[Delores walks over to George and knocks on her cubicle wall.]  
  
DELORES: Knock, knock! How's my busy little bee doing?   
  
GEORGE: (with a forced smile) Fine, Delores. How are you?   
  
DELORES: (smiles) Just wonderful. Listen, Millie, this is your first Halloween with us, so you aren't aware of our little "Halloween Shindig".   
  
GEORGE : Halloween Shindig?   
  
DELORES: Not an actualy "shindig" exactly. It's just a little party that we throw every Halloween. All you have to do is just come to work in a costume, and if you could, bring a bottle of soda? (Delores' eyes dart around to make sure nobody's listening.) I would ask you to bring something a bit stronger, but, since you are a recovering (hushed voice) alcoholic, (voice returns to normal tone) it just wouldn't be right.   
  
GEORGE: Thanks, Delores, that's...sweet of you.   
  
DELORES: (modestly) Don't mention it. So, don't forget, Millie. Tomorrow, come to work in a costume and ready to have some good ol' Halloween fun!   
  
[George watches Delores bounce away happily. She sighs and goes back to playing with her stress ball.]  
  
GEORGE (VO): Happy fuckin' Halloween.   
  
[It is now late afternoon. George is walking through a crowd of people gathered on the streets to watch a street musician playing his trombone.]  
  
GEORGE (VO): Most people were heading home to kiss their wives and pet their dogs, and here I was. Fighting my way through people, trying to find one single person.   
  
[George glances at the post-it. We see the name R.H. Johns written on it. We then see that the E.T.D. is two minutes from the time George sees on her watch. She continues searching the crowd for a way to determine her appointment. She then notices a graveling out of the corner of her eye, skittering around the area.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): Desperate times call for desperate measures.   
  
GEORGE: (shouts) R.H. Johns? Is there a R.H. Johns anywhere around here? Hello?   
  
GEORGE (VO): Hey, subtlety isn't one of my strong points.   
  
[A young man in the front of the crowd raises his hand. George makes her way to him.]  
  
MAN: Do you mean Robbie Johns?   
  
GEORGE: (stares at him for a moment, pretending to be concentrating) Uh, no... I was looking for... uh... Ralph Johns. Sorry about that.  
  
  
  
[She walks past him, clapping him on the shoulder, popping his soul as she does so.]  
  
ROBBIE: No problem, babe.  
  
  
  
[George rolls her eyes at being called "babe". A graveling comes running from behind the trombone player. It then grabs a hold of the trombone. The trombone player is seized with a coughing fit. He bends over, still coughing, and his trombone slide hits a rather large woman that was standing in front of Robbie. The woman is knocked backwards, onto poor Robbie. As they hit the ground together, a loud crunch is heard as all of the woman's weight has slammed Robbie into the concrete.]  
  
GEORGE (VO): That was...different.   
  
[Lass home. Out front. The home is decorated brightly for Halloween. Flash! The decorations are gone. In the hall, large bowls of candy sit on the table. Flash! The table is empty. In the dining room, the Lass clan, all four of them are in costume (George and Reggie in their previous get-ups. Clancy is dressed as Elvis, and Joy as a bean stock). Flash! Quiet as hell, Clancy, Joy, and Reggie sit at the table, eating dinner.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: I'll be working late at the library tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
JOY: Alright.  
  
  
  
[They're like robots. Reggie handles her fork with a bit of instability as she listens to her parents.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Did you iron my shirts?  
  
  
  
JOY: They're in your closet.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Good.  
  
  
  
[Enough. Fork hits plate.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Stop it!  
  
  
  
[Clancy and Joy look at their daughter.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Reggie?  
  
  
  
[She looks at them both, then to her father.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: I want us to go trick or treating. All of us.  
  
  
  
JOY: We talked about this...  
  
  
  
REGGIE: No we didn't. You just ignored it and hoped I wouldn't notice.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Sweetheart, we're ... sorry. It's just...  
  
  
  
REGGIE: I want to go.  
  
  
  
[A silent exchange between Clancy and Joy and finally...]  
  
  
  
JOY: Alright.  
  
  
  
[Reggie smiles.]  
  
  
  
JOY: We can talk costumes later.  
  
  
  
[Reggie nods and returns to her meal. She looks happy, almost relieved.]  
  
[George and Daisy are sitting at the table, eating dinner. Daisy is looking at George, a smile plastered on her face. George slams her fork down.]  
  
GEORGE: (in an irritated tone) God, what do you want, Daisy?   
  
DAISY: Georgia, today it came to my attention that we've never had a social function in this house. Think about it. We got all this space, and it's only you and I.   
  
[George raises her eyebrows.]  
  
GEORGE: Your point being...?   
  
DAISY: Well, I took it upon myself to plan a Halloween party for us tomorrow. Nothing big and fancy, unfortunately, just you, Mason, Roxy, Rube, myself, and a few other acquaintances. (George opens her mouth to protest.) Now, there will be no arguing with me on this, Georgia. You just be here at 9pm tomorrow night, dressed appropriately. None of this "jeans and a shirt" stuff. I want you in a costume, is that clear?   
  
[Daisy stands up, and begins to gather up the dishes, leaving no room for arguement. George leans back in her chair, thinking.]   
  
GEORGE (VO): She wants appropriate? I can give her appropriate... 


	3. Chapter III

Uh... I thought we'd put it all up back then... guess not... well, here's the end...  
  
-------  
  
[DWH. Once again, staff is in costume again. The gang minus George is there. Daisy looks around.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: Where is that girl?  
  
  
  
MASON: Who, the waitress? She's still crying.  
  
  
  
DAISY: (Defensive) She took it the wrong way!  
  
  
  
MASON: Oh, of course.  
  
  
  
[Daisy smacks his arm.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: Besides, that's not who I meant.  
  
  
  
MASON: Who then?  
  
  
  
DAISY: Georgia! She promised she'd come dressed up, all ready.  
  
  
  
RUBE: Last time I checked she still wore clothes, don't lose hope.  
  
  
  
[Mason smirks, Daisy glares.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: (to Rube) Don't encourage him.  
  
  
  
ROXY: She'll be here. She has to pick up her assignment...s.  
  
  
  
[Through the door walks someone, going to sit at the counter. He or she is dressed as a "reaper" black hooded robe, plastic sickle...]  
  
  
  
ROXY: That's almost insulting.  
  
  
  
MASON: Try explaining to him why.  
  
  
  
RUBE: Just ignore it.  
  
  
  
[They do just that, but then the 'reaper' rises and starts to walk up to the table. The four stare him down. He reaches out a hand ensconced in a large sleeve, past their faces and picking up a strawberry from Daisy's plate.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: He... (Realization, gasps) Georgia?  
  
  
  
[A small laugh comes from within the robe before a hand reaches up and pulls the hood down. George is laughing as she sits.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Morning.  
  
  
  
ROXY: Are you out of your fucking mind?  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Why?  
  
  
  
MASON: Your... uh, costume.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Yes, a costume, that's what it is. Relax already!  
  
  
  
RUBE: Feeling better?  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Definitely. I know that it'll all never be the same again, but this helps.  
  
  
  
[Daisy looks away, trying to hide a tear of pride. The others smile.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Can I get my...  
  
  
  
[Rube hands her about six post-its.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: ...stack.  
  
  
  
RUBE: Be sure to get all of them.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Right. Well, I should get to work.  
  
  
  
[She stands and pulls up her hood, waving her sickle as goodbye.]  
  
  
  
MASON: (to Daisy) Are you crying?  
  
  
  
DAISY: (defending herself) The costume turned you on, didn't it?  
  
  
  
MASON: (coughs) Right then.  
  
  
  
[He gets to his breakfast. Daisy smiles to herself.]  
  
[Roxy has just left a costume shop. She is carrying a large bag and looking very pleased at her costume choice. She stops after leaving the shop and glances at her post-it. S.W. Parrish. She looks at the name again, concentrating. A look of recognition comes over her face as she walks off to her meter-maid mobile. She carefully places the bag inside and begins to start up the engine when she hears a voice.]  
  
VOICE (OS): You fuckin' bitch, take back this ticket!   
  
ROXY: (under her breath) Mr. S.W. Parrish. (She gets out of the meter-maid mobile and smiles.) Sorry, sir, the ticket has already been written.   
  
[Mr. Parrish begins ranting and raving. Roxy places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, popping his soul. After screaming at Roxy a bit more, Mr. Parrish walks away, putting a cigarette in his mouth, reaching into his pocket for a lighter. Walking toward him is a beautiful blonde, who is fixing her hair in a compact mirror. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a little bottle of hairspray. As Mr. Parrish flicks the lighter to light his cigarette, the blonde begins spraying her hairspray. The flame from Mr. Parrish's lighter is fueled by the hairspray and ignites him on fire. The blonde stands there, dumbstruck as she watches the scene unfolds. Roxy shakes her head and walks back to the meter maid mobile, followed by Mr. Parrish.]  
  
ROXY: Shoulda paid the fuckin' ticket.   
  
  
  
[Happy Time. Reaper-George walks in.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): It was like stepping into an alternate universe.  
  
  
  
[She sees Crystal at her desk, wearing a large white sheet over her head, with eye holes and her glasses.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): God I hope she's got something under...  
  
  
  
[She moves further into the office floor.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): True, seeing these people dressed as fairies, witches, and... other things... was just twisted, but at the same time, it kind of made me feel good.  
  
  
  
[With this we see a man in his 40s dressed as a fairy (complete with pink tutu and tiara), a woman in her 20s as the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz, and a man in his 30s strolling by carrying a stack of files and wearing nothing but a tiny bathing-suit type thing.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): Although nothing could have prepared me for Delores Herbig... as in "Her Big Golden Lasso".  
  
  
  
[George turns and comes face to face with Delores, dressed as Wonder Woman. The shock, for George at the sight of her boss, and for Delores at the sight of the "reaper", makes both women scream briefly in unison. George stops first, pulling her hood down.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Delores, it's me!  
  
  
  
[She stops screaming, catching her breath.]  
  
  
  
DELORES: Oh, Millie! You scared me half to death!  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): I'm not even touching that one.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Sorry. Guess my costume's effective, uh?  
  
  
  
DELORES: Very. (happy again) What about me? (poses) What do you think?  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): Stay calm, you can do this.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: You... You look good.  
  
  
  
[Delores laughs. George breathes, relieved.]  
  
  
  
DELORES: Thank you. Now go on, quicker you get through this, quicker you can party!  
  
  
  
[She goes off, doing a little boogy.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): As a reaper I thought I'd seen some pretty fucked up stuff. That was before I realized I worked at bizarro central.  
  
  
  
[George walks around a ballroom-type place, with tables all over, chairs, food, and the Happy Time employees.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): Case example number one, Karen James.  
  
  
  
[George sits at a table, next to Wicked Witch from earlier. She's talking on a cell phone... or well, she's crying more than anything. Her green makeup is streaked, and her hat is bent and crooked.]  
  
  
  
KAREN: (to phone) Barry, you can't do this to me! (pause) You're fucking my neighbor, you dick! (getting majorly angry) You better hope I don't find you or I'm gonna chop it off with a rusted razorblade! You heard me! (pause) Don't you hang up on... Barry? Barry!  
  
  
  
[She throws the phone on the table, picks up a glass of wine in front of her and downs it, her hat falling on the ground. George stands, places the hat back, and runs off.]  
  
  
  
KAREN: (to George) Thank you!  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): Case example number two, Richard Thompson.  
  
  
  
[George passes a closet and hears the sounds of someone, seeming to have a jolly good time. George's eyes pop and she hurries past the door.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): Maybe not...  
  
  
  
[Richard "Fairy guy" Thompson walks out from his hiding spot. A few seconds later, a bespectacled ghost walks out as well, straightening out her sheet.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): And then of course, there was my boss.  
  
  
  
DELORES: Millie!  
  
  
  
[Too late to get away, she pulls her hood down as Delores comes up to her.]  
  
  
  
DELORES: I think this is one of our best parties in a long time, and we've had our fair share!  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Yeah, it's... great.  
  
  
  
DELORES: Everything alright?  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Yeah, I just kind of have to go... other party and I promised I'd be there.  
  
  
  
DELORES: Oh, shame you won't get to see the number Accounting put together.  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): (sarcastic) Yeah, I'm just heartbroken.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: There's always next year. (Delores nods) Well, I'll see you later.  
  
  
  
DELORES: Bye Millie!  
  
  
  
GROUP (OS): CONGA!  
  
  
  
[Delores perks up and goes to join the line.]  
  
  
  
[Lass home. Clancy walks into the hall, dressed like a biker.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: (calls up the stairs) Come on, if you want candy we have to get there before they run out, remember?  
  
  
  
JOY (OS): Alright, alright, we're coming.  
  
  
  
[Clancy looks up and the jaw? It hits the floor. Stunning him to silence is Joy, in a long black dress, long black wig, made up as a sort of Morticia Addams-type character. She is pleased with her husband's reaction.]  
  
  
  
JOY: Hey biker man.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Hey...  
  
  
  
JOY: Better wipe that look off your face before Reggie comes down.  
  
  
  
[Clancy obliges, as...]  
  
  
  
REGGIE (OS): I'm coming!  
  
  
  
[She comes bounding down the stairs, donning a pair of 'ruby slippers' the blue and white dress, and hair styled to make her a perfect little Dorothy.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Looks great, but it's missing one thing...  
  
  
  
[He goes into the living room and returns, pulling on a wheeled-wagon, covered with a wooden "basket", within which sat JD the dog.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Need a Toto.  
  
  
  
[Reggie smiles, going to look at it. Joy gets something as well.]  
  
  
  
JOY: I... thought you might like to have this.  
  
  
  
[She hands Reggie a worn, hand-decorated cloth bag. She takes it solemnly.]  
  
  
  
JOY: I'm sure George would like you to use it.  
  
  
  
[Reggie slips it over her shoulder slowly, looking at it with a smile.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Let's go. 


	4. Chapter IV

[George walks in the front door, still in her reaper costume. She stops in her tracks and her mouth drops open at the sight. Mason is standing next to Daisy, flirting with her. That in itself isn't weird, but the costume choice is. Mason is decked out in a police officer uniform, and Daisy is dressed as an angel. As George looks on, Mason takes the handcuffs from his costume and waves them in front of Daisy, who pushes them away, rolling her eyes.]  
  
GEORGE (VO): And I thought the costumes at Happy Time were strange...   
  
[Mason looks up from his pursuit of Daisy and notices George standing in the door.]  
  
MASON: Georgie! (He walks over to her, stopping in front of her, smiling.) I'm afraid I'm gonna have to frisk you...   
  
[George rolls her eyes at him, and walks over to Daisy. Daisy is busy putting snacks on a tray. The whole table is filled with food.]   
  
GEORGE: Daisy, don't you think it's a bit much? I mean, you said it would just be us and a couple others.   
  
DAISY: (smiling) Correction, Georgia. It's four of us, a couple others...and Rube.   
  
[George can't help but smile at the comment. She begins to help Daisy when the doorbell rings.]  
  
DAISY: Be a dear and go get that, would you, Georgia?   
  
[George walks over to the door and opens it. In storms Roxy, dressed to the nines in a can-can dancer costume. Everyone's mouth falls open. Mason walks over to Roxy, dangling the handcuffs.]  
  
MASON: Well, Miss Roxy, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to-   
  
[Roxy interrupts him by shoving him away.]  
  
ROXY: Fuck off, loverboy. [She walks over to the table and begins eating the chips from the bowl in the middle of the table.] Those fucking gravelings are in a good mood tonight. Two of them were fucking with me the whole way over here.   
  
[Roxy shakes her head and continues eating. The doorbell rings. George answers it, and steps back, suppressing laughter. Rube walks in, dressed as a hobo clown. The whole group stares at him, smothering their giggles. Rube looks confused, as though he has no clue what the problem is.]  
  
RUBE: (confused) What?  
  
  
  
[Some time later, party's booming. There's people everywhere. There's a general sense of fun going around. People dancing, people eating and drinking, talking... George and Daisy are standing to one side of the room, taking in the scene with a smile.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: So, what do you think?  
  
  
  
GEORGE: I think we'll be cleaning up after this mess for a year.  
  
  
  
DAISY: Come on, Georgia, live a little! (George gives her a look) Well you know what I mean. I used to throw the best parties, I'd say I haven't lost my touch.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: (sincere, nods) I agree.  
  
  
  
[The doorbell rings.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: I know, I know, my turn.  
  
  
  
[She goes off, and Daisy quietly follows, stopping a short distance behind her. George picks up a bowl of candy and opens the door.]  
  
  
  
KIDS: TRICK OR TREAT!  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Hey guys, great costumes! Here you go!  
  
  
  
[She puts candy in each of their bags.]  
  
  
  
KIDS: Thank you!  
  
  
  
[They run off back to the street and, looking after them she sees a small group approach the house and gasps.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Daisy... I think you should take this one...  
  
  
  
[She starts to back away, but Daisy comes and puts the hood up on George's head.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: You take it, Georgia. Think of it as my Halloween present to you.  
  
  
  
[Daisy pushes George forward and stands back to watch. George stands at the door, walks out slowly with the candy to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. Them being, of course, Clancy, Joy, Reggie, and JD.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Trick or treat!  
  
  
  
[George sort of steels herself silently, forges on.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Great costume. That gets you... (fishes through bowl, pulls out a handful of candy) ... all this!  
  
  
  
[Reggie holds open her bag and George drops the candy in.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Thank you.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: You're very welcome. That's a beautiful dog. What's its name?  
  
  
  
REGGIE: JD.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: And what does it stand for?  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Just Dog.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: That's very good.  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Thanks.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: We better get going, more houses to visit.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Alright, well have fun.  
  
  
  
JOY: We will. Thanks.  
  
  
  
[George nods.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: Bye.  
  
  
  
[From the basket, JD appears to be agitated, staring at the robed figure.]  
  
  
  
REGGIE: JD, relax!  
  
  
  
[She pets him as they walk off. George watches them go, and once they're far enough, she pulls down the hood. She's crying, but happy at the same time.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Bye.  
  
  
  
[She turns back toward the house, where Daisy waits, smiling. She ushers George back in, putting one arm over her shoulders as she closes the door.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE (VO): I couldn't explain it really, but... seeing them, being able to talk to them however brief it was, made me feel like I would be alright now.  
  
  
  
[Later, still at the party. The reapers and guests are continuing their party, drinking, talking, eating, basically having a good time, when suddenly a crash is heard in the kitchen. Roxy looks up, angrily.]  
  
ROXY: You've gotta be shittin' me.   
  
[She storms into the kitchen, returning a second later, and makes a motion to the reapers, motions across her neck with a finger, then waves said finger in a circle in the air. They nod.]  
  
  
  
RUBE: Alright, party's over, everybody out! (disagreement noise from the guests, as the lights flicker. Rube looks around.) Something wrong with your ears? Get the fuck out of here, now!  
  
  
  
[The guests grudgingly oblige as the reapers see them out, hoping the gravelings don't make a move just yet. They get the last of the guests out. Suddenly, three gravelings come running from the kitchen. They immediately being to terrorize the reapers. One graveling jumps in the punch bowl and begins bathing and drinking from it, another runs over to Mason and begins hitting him with his own nightstick, and the last one latches onto Daisy and begins humping her leg like a puppy dog. Daisy screams.   
  
DAISY: (panicked) Oh my God! Get him off! GET HIM OFF!   
  
[Rube runs over to the punch bowl, grabs the graveling, walks over to the door and kicks the graveling out the door. Mason finally gets his nightstick from the graveling and chases him out with it. George runs over to Daisy, and pries the graveling from her leg, throwing him out the door. Rube slams the door shut. They stand around for a moment, panting and disheveled.]  
  
RUBE: Fuckin' gravelings...  
  
  
  
[Lass home, Reggie's room. She sleeps in her bed, JD staying close to her. Her cheeks are still rosy from the cold. Pull back to reveal Clancy and Joy watching her from the doorway.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: I haven't seen her like this in aa long time... too long.  
  
  
  
JOY: Yeah, I know.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: What about you? Did you have fun?  
  
  
  
[She looks away, then walks off toward their room. Clancy follows.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Joy?  
  
  
  
JOY: (sits on bed) I'm alright.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: (sits next to her) I wasn't asking, but since you brought it up...  
  
  
  
[She lets out a choked laugh.]  
  
  
  
CLANCY: It wasn't the same. I know. But we have to accept this. It's hard, it hurts, but it's the only way.  
  
  
  
JOY: (swallows a cry) You know what I think of your going psychological on me.  
  
  
  
CLANCY: Sorry.  
  
  
  
[Joy shakes her head, takes his hand.]  
  
  
  
JOY: It's alright. Had to hear it again.  
  
  
  
[They share a smile and we leave them, lingering on a picture on Joy's nightstand, of the four of them at that Halloween.]  
  
  
  
[George and Daisy's home. The reapers are cleaning up what requires immediate attention.]  
  
  
  
ROXY: Leave it to those little gray-assed monkeys to come and ruin everything.  
  
  
  
MASON: I dunno. I liked seeing you in something other than your meter-maid uniform. You should do it more often.  
  
  
  
ROXY: Yeah, we'll see.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: You guys cna go, we'll take care of the rest ourselves.  
  
  
  
[Mason and Roxy put down their brooms and head out.]  
  
  
  
MASON: Night Georgie, night Angel.  
  
  
  
[He leaves with a wave and a wink.]  
  
  
  
RUBE: Call me in the morning if you need more cleaning help.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Alright. Thank you. I really like your costume.  
  
  
  
RUBE: (beat; smile) Like yours too. Goodnight peanut.  
  
  
  
[He nods to Daisy and leaves.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: I'm going to go change, you should do the same.  
  
  
  
[A few minutes later, George (nods in PJs) knocks on Daisy's door.]  
  
  
  
DAISY (OS): Come in!  
  
  
  
[George walks in. Daisy is in her PJs as well. She sits on her bed, brushing her hair.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
  
  
DAISY: Of course. Have a seat.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: (sits) I guess... I wanted to thank you.  
  
  
  
DAISY: You don't have to.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: No... I do.  
  
  
  
DAISY: (puts brush down) Alright.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: But why?  
  
  
  
DAISY: Remember when I told you that your freezing up in the restaurant was normal?  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Yeah.  
  
  
  
DAISY: It happens to all of us reapers, at one time or another. There's always going to be that one thing which hurts to have lost more than any other, no matter how... trivial... it may seem to others.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: What was yours? If you don't mind...  
  
  
  
DAISY: I had a dog. (smiles weakly) Never left my side. When I died, I really didn't handle losing her. Ever since then, I try to distance myself from being too near to a dog for too long. It's the only way I know to be okay.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Is that why... with JD?  
  
  
  
[Daisy nods. George decides to leave the sore-looking subject to address another point.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: You knew about my family coming.  
  
  
  
[Flash to Reggie walking down a road. Daisy follows her. She ends up at the toilet tree. Once Reggie leaves, Daisy sticks a note to a book she forgot and leaves. Reggie returns for the book and finds the note.]  
  
  
  
[Back to the room. George is shaking a bit.]  
  
  
  
DAISY: I couldn't tell her straight out to come, but there were more discreet ways. I had a feeling it would help.  
  
  
  
[George smiles up at her.]  
  
  
  
GEORGE: It did. [Beat] I should go to bed. Early work tomorrow.  
  
  
  
DAISY: Alright. Happy Halloween, Georgia.  
  
  
  
GEORGE: Happy Halloween, Daisy.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
